1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the setting of operating parameters of a printer, in particular of a matrix printer, with a print head moving back and forth over the width of the paper band, where the position of the print head can serve as an index versus parameter data presented in a menu arrangement and recorded in parallel to the extension of the print-head motion path, which parameter data can be permanently programmed in each case by way of release elements disposed on an operating board.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such devices for the setting of operating parameters of a printer serve the user for the setting of frequently used functions as well as operating base settings, such as, for example
paper feed method, PA1 paper advance, PA1 print quality (draft, near-letter-quality, letter-quality), PA1 representation of characters (fonts) and character sets, PA1 line and paper format, PA1 print operations.
The user is thereby enabled to take advantage of all possible properties of the printer.
The initially recited device is known from the German Patent DE-Cl-3,324,424. The conventional arrangement refers to a method for the setting of fixed and permanent operating parameters and/or of operating parameters selected from a group of operating parameters such as print quality, character set, character size and print format, fonts, input for the control of the print operation during different modes of operation such as in connection with BTX use and electronic data processing use. The operating parameters can be selectively stored in a function memory storage and they are called individually for the purpose of the programming of the main memory storage and are printed line by line. The operator selects the operating parameter to be transferred into the main memory storage. For this purpose, a plurality of print lines are to be printed successively one below the other in case of a group of operating parameters of the same kind. If therefore the user wants to change the operating parameters, he has to print these out in each case. Not only does the requirement of paper use for the programming become very high based on this method and requirement, but in addition an already initiated editing and processing of a text is interrupted. Serial output mediae such as matrix printers, ink-jet printers, thermal printers, daisy-wheel printers and the like contain a plurality of functions which are preset or which are manually changed during operation for the operating of the apparatus via multi-function keys on an operator board, via so-called DIP switches, or via menu print-out. These settings require an increasing amount of knowledge about the specific apparatus. They consume time and are generally hard to comprehend and to handle by the non-professional user.